Setups to progression
Don't forget that you can always use loops in any of these setups! If you have any upgrader from the Progression Pack use them after any of these setups or maybe even loop then. If you got the robo dropper use them as dropper in early stage and especially at the trillion setup Hundreds Setup Simply make Stick Droppers go directly to the Primitive Collector. Get new upgrade types like the Primitive Upgrader to make the process faster, But remember, don't use the Primitive Collector with a Primitive Upgrader, or you will still get only $1 per ore! Thousands Use 1-2 Cobblestone Fountains and have them going into 3-4 Primitive Tacks. Upgrade those items for better results! Millions Setup Use 2-8 Stone Quarries - fully upgraded from a Stone Dropper. Add 5 Granite Processor Add 12 Nacho Upgraders after that. Add 11 Advanced Drop Tacks - fully upgraded from a Primitive Tack. Then 6 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. And finally, the best collector you have. (recommended the Value Collector or even higher) This will provide you with $663.3k each ore! Don't forget to keep adding Mithril Attachment Upgraders every time you can add them. (updated by Lahira19 & roblox8192) Billions Setup part 1 This setup will help you reach $22.5B for three Steel Oil Frackers. For this setup, you want to add onto the millions setup. Use 1-4 Stone Quarries - fully upgraded from a Stone Dropper. Alternatively, you can use 2-9 Oil Frackers. Add 5 Granite Processors. Then add 12 Nacho Upgraders. Add 11 Advanced Drop Tacks - fully upgraded from a Primitive Tack. Then 6 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. Then a Narrowing Conveyor and a Belt Collector. Then 19 Mithril Attachment Upgraders. Then an Elevation Conveyor. Then an Iron Water Pump and conveyors back to the Belt Collector (See image below.) This will allow ore to go through the Mithril Attachment Upgraders twice. Then your best furnace at the end, most likely the Value Collector or the Blast Collector. This gives $24.81M per ore with the Value Collector or $62.03M per ore with the Blast Collector! Add another Mithril Attachment Upgrader once you have enough energy to get a 21% increase in money! (updated by roblox8192) Billions Setup part 2 For this billions setup you want to keep the same setup but modify it a little bit. This is the best resulted setup Use 2-4 Poison Ejector Add 12 Nacho Upgraders. Add 11 Advanced Drop Tacks - fully upgraded from a Primitive Tack. 5 Blue Mineshaft Upgrader 3 Red Metal Upgrader 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 7 Red Metal Upgraders (optional) 10 Retro Future Upgraders. (keep adding along the way) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgraders. The best collector you have, most likely the Blast Collector. This will give $4.33B for every ore if all optional items are included and $4.05B for every ore if all optional items are excluded. (updated by Lahira19, VotedCrossForIdk, & QuentinPlaysMC) Trillions Setup For trillions, you're going to take out some items from the million/billion setup. Use Mineral Dropper many people use 20 1 Blue Mineshaft Upgrader 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 4 Blue Mineshaft Upgrader 10 Red Metal Upgrader 10 Retro Future Upgrader 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader 1 Basic Diamond Enchanter Your best furnace recommended to use Productive Collector or higher. This can give 32.12T to 481.76T every ore, which is a huge step from 4B per ore! (Updated by Lahira19) Quadrillions Setup part 1 The Trillions setup will provide high in trillions but will not make enough money to give you qd to fast. In order for the setup to give you Qd use this setup. I recommend using the following for the best results. Use Mineral Dropper many people use 20 (You can use the R-O-B-O Dropper to substitute, if you received one from a progression pack) 1 Blue Mineshaft Upgrader 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 4 Blue Mineshaft Upgrader 10 Red Metal Upgrader 10 Retro Future Upgrader 12 Molecular Condenser (keep adding while gaining money) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader 1 Basic Diamond Enchanter Your best furnace recommended to use Productive Collector or higher. This will give you between 122.64T and 1.84Qd per ore, If said ore is a diamond and Productive Collector is used. *NOTE* keep 1 spot free after the molecular condensers as it will jump over the mithrils if they are placed there (Updated by Lahira19) Quadrillions Setup part 2 Part 1 will provide you with cash to buy Flamin' Fortune to add. Your setup will look like this Use Mineral Dropper many people use 20 1 Trash Filter 1 Blue Mineshaft Upgrader 5 Unidentified Flying Upgraders. 4 Blue Mineshaft Upgrader 10 Red Metal Upgrader 10 Retro Future Upgrader 12 Molecular Condenser (keep adding to gain more money) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader 1 Basic Diamond Enchanter 25 Flamin' Fortune (keep adding while gaining money) Your best furnace, recommended to use Productive Collector or higher. It gives up to 150Qd an ore. (Updated by AarexWikia04) Quintillions Setup After you placed all the upgraders from the Quadrillion setup p2 you want to place down the Tesla Contamination Blaster Let the drops go into the 25 Flamin' Fortune then your furnace recommended to use the Alien Collector (you can skip the Aqua Collector) It is not recommended to use The Zombie Hand but if you use it, it will give more money! This will give you $166.26Qd every ore. *NOTE* dont remove the Qd setup p2 scince you will need the setup later (Updated by Lahira19) Sextillions Setup This is the shortest setup! When your reach the required money you want to buy the Rex Mortem and use this dropper directly in the Void Collector! Later you will want to use the Dominus Mortem into the void collector, as this is more energy efficient. This will give $600Qtn every ore. (Lahira19) Septillion setup/End setup The Septillion/end game setup looks very similar to the Quadrillion setup p2 This will be the final setup in the game before your first Progression Pack. For your mines, put 2-3 Enhanced Mineral Droppers. 1 Trash Filter. 5 Blue Mineshaft Upgrader (optional) 4 Red Metal Upgrader (Optional) 10 Retro Future Upgrader. 12 Molecular Condenser. 4-5 Obsidian Totem Upgrader. (add when earning money) 40 Mithril Attachment Upgrader. 1 Diamond Amplifier. And finally, the Archaeological Collector. (upgrade when you can). This will make around $10Oc an ore.(Updated by Lahira19) If you want to go farther than just a Progression Pack, then go to Setups To Supremepack Category:Setups